Drinking Songs
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: There's a scene in the extended ROTK where Legolas and Gimli are having a drinking contest, Legolas wins, but then says the alcohol is affecting him. This is what happened next.
1. A Contest

**Drinking Songs**

A/N: If you've seen the extended version of Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, you'll surely recall that memorable scene in which Gimli and Legolas have a drinking contest. This is what happens afterward. You would have noticed, how just before Gimli passes out, Legolas raises his hand to his face and says this: "I feel something. A tingling… in my fingers. It is affecting me." Meaning Legolas is, of course, getting drunk. A rare thing for elves, likely not one Legolas would have experienced before. I was rather put out that they just left the situation, as I thought it was an excellent opportunity. I took the opportunity and wrote the following ficlet. Enjoy, and please R/R!

Chapter 1: I didn't know elves acted like that…

Legolas watched with acute amusement as the fool dwarf crashed to the ground. Take on a Mirkwoodian elf in a contest of drinking? Imagine! But he was feeling rather… odd. Could it be? No! The alcohol could not possibly be affecting him! But as he walked several steps, he seemed to swerve, incapable of walking in a straight line. This was absurd! But indeed, he was having trouble keeping his balance.

As he made unsteady progress toward where he had seen Aragorn last, he heard someone snicker and whisper to someone else, "Look. The elf's drunk!" Legolas shot him what he hoped was a scathing glare. He was not drunk! Him! Drunk! Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion, Prince of Mirkwood, was not drunk! It was one of the most ridiculous things Legolas had ever heard, second only to that time Elladan had told him Arwen fancied Aragorn… oh wait, that turned out to be true.

Speaking of his human friend, he saw him standing near a table not to far away. He did get there, and nearly fell onto Aragorn when he reached him. The man looked at him rather strangely and grabbed Legolas by the shoulder to steady him. "Legolas, mellon nin!" He said in a shocked fashion. "How much _have _you had to drink tonight?" He shook his head incredulously. "I was under the impression you didn't even _like _drinking!"

Legolas placed a hand to his temple, which was throbbing incessantly. "Gimli… contest… ohhh!" He groaned.

Legolas did realize that he had indeed felt like this before, when he and the twins had gone on that bender… and Elrond got them into trouble and Thranduil got them out of it saying that it was perfectly healthy to drink excessively once in a while, and then Elrond had gone on about bad parenting… but they had been young then. He smiled at the memory.

Aragorn looked worriedly at his friend. It really was not healthy for elves to drink that much. He knew that from Elrond, who had also related to him with much fury a seemingly irrelevant but very severe argument he had had with King Thranduil many years before concerning parenting skills. The incident had always baffled Aragorn, and he quite wondered how it could be in any way related to the subject of elves drinking.

The man looped a supporting arm around Legolas's chest, and therefore was entirely ready for it when Legolas fainted. As the elf was so light, Aragorn had no trouble at all taking him to the next room and putting him to bed. _"He'll be mad at me in the morning," _ Thought Aragorn, _"But It'll be worth it!"_

A/n: I hope that you found the first half of this story entertaining, and will read the next half, 'The Morning After'. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease R/R I won't write more until I get some reviews.


	2. The Morning After

**Drinking Songs **

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. My inspiration left. Also sorry about the shortness.There just wasn't anything more to say. Well, I'm glad I'm not the only who wondered about that. I can't believe they left it! It was such a opportunity! Sigh. You can't have everything in life, I guess. I'm quite proud of myself for the title of this, really. I was just going to call it 'A Drinking Contest'. Thanks for reviewing, everyone, and enjoy the other half of my ficlet, 'Drinking Songs' and tell me what you think of the conclusion. Oh, and I'll let you in on a secret. If you have FotR extended four disc edition, put in the first disc and go to scene selection. Then go to the very last scene (no. 27, Elrond's Council) and press down once. A little ring should appear by the 'new scene'. Press enter and you should get Peter Jackson telling you you have stumbled across a parody version of Elrond's Council with Jack Black and Sarah Michelle Gellar done at the last MTV movie awards, or something to that affect. I swear it works! Try it!

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Legolas's pounding head woke him just before dawn. He got out of his bed, wondering how he got there, and realized he felt decidedly ill. He walked outside, trying to ignore his nausea. The bright light of the moon hurt his eyes and made his head ache even more, so he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. A few moments later, he was joined by Aragorn, who smiled gently at him and placed a hand on his shouder.

''How are you feeling?'' Asked the ranger, sounding worried but amused.

''Like all the goblins of Khazard-dum are pounding their drums inside my skull.'' Legolas replied humourlessly. ''A shadow is rising over Mordor. I fear for the small shirelings.''

"Aye.'' Aragorn replied, shaking his head. ''But do not worry about that now. You are hungover. You should be in bed.''

Legolas sighed heavily and placed a hand to his temple. ''I couldn't sleep. I feel too i-'' He suddenly clapped hand to his mouth and doubled over, retching.

Aragorn knelt down beside his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Gimli's right,'' He joked. ''You really can't hold your liquor.'' He stopped laughing when the elf looked up just long enough to shoot him a death glare, and then turned his head to vomit again.

A few hours later, nearly everyone was up, and a disheveled Legolas was sitting on a bench with his human friend. Gimli sauntered up to them, no worse the wear for his night of drinking.

''Feeling the effects of our little contest now, aren't you Master Elf?'' The dwarf gloated, chuckling.

Legolas clapped his hands over his ears and groaned, his headache worsened by Gimli's rather loud voice.

''Take it easy on him, Gimli.'' Aragorn said softly. ''He's been up since dawn with a bad hangover.''

''Oh.'' Said The dwarf, slightly embarrassed. ''I'm sorry.'' He walked away quickly.

'You will not be overindulging to such an extent anytime soon I think.'' Aragorn smiled. Legolas shook his head vigourously, which made his head throb. He groaned tiredly. Patting his friend's shoulder sympathetically, the human continued. ''My adar told me it was unhealthy for you elves to drink so much. He also told me about an argument he had with your adar about parenting abilities. Do you have any idea why?''

Legolas just laughed.


End file.
